The disposable absorbent articles, such as infant or adult disposable diapers, are generally categorized into two types; a closed-type article such as a training pant, arid an open-type article having a flat configuration which includes front crotch and rear sections. Either of those absorbent articles typically comprises a liquid impermeable backsheet, a liquid permeable topsheet, and an absorbent core interposed therebetween, and are designed to effectively absorb and retain waste materials.
However, one drawback of such conventional integral absorbent articles is that they tend to be displaced away from a wearer's body by movement thereof. The displacement creates a space between the body and the absorbent article through which the waste materials leak. As a result, the desired absorbency of the absorbent core can not be fully utilized.
One attempt to overcome such drawback is illustrated in Japanese Kokai Patent No. Hei 3-202056. The Kokai patent proposes an absorbent article having a liquid impermeable stretchable topsheet with an aperture. A void space is provided between top and back sheets to improve conformability of the top sheet to the wearer's body and also to receive the waste materials therein which have passed through the aperture in the top sheet. This arrangement does not provide a better conformability of the absorbent core to the wearer's body since the topsheet is urged away from the absorbent core.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an absorbent article which is able to accommodate the body movement of a wearer for providing continuous conformity of an absorbent member to the wearer's body.